


Emancipation, Illusions and a Surprising Proposal

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack, Fake Wedding, Fox Miraculous, Happy Ending, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Illusions, Lies, Maribug, Minor maribug, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Secret Identity, Shenanigans, This is ridiculous, adrichat wedding, adrien agreste is a bad liar, implied identity reveal, ladynette, marriage scam, mostly adrichat, no beta we die, not as much of a jerk as you could have been, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: In which Adrien wants to get emancipated, the Ladyblog gets a huge scoop and Gabriel Agreete does not approve of Adrichat.
Relationships: Adrien /Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrichat - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by noodles on the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.
> 
> The original prompt was:
> 
> Adrien: dad I'd like to be emancipated  
> Gabriel: you're 16  
> Adrien: what if I marry someone tho?  
> Gabriel: who are you going to marry?  
> Adrien: uh.... Chat Noir?
> 
> /later/
> 
> Chat Noir: Ladybug I need to borrow the Fox miraculous  
> Ladybug: why????  
> Chat Noir:.... a wedding?

Adrien had to specifically schedule time in his father's schedule to meet with him. Thats how 'busy' Gabriel Agreste was.

Busy, Adrien had learned, was just a code word to disguise the fact that his father didn't care. 

Since Emile died, Gabriel was a shadow of a man. His dreams, goals and ambitions were dead. He just sat in his office, eternally working on a project he never could seem to finish. He didn't care about his health, his fashion, or even his son.

That was how Adrien knew he had to get out.

He couldn't go on living with someone who wouldn't even talk to him in a regular basis. 

Adrien didn't know how go address the topic. His father was a very busy man, too busy to talk with him.

So Adrien prepared a whole presentation. He added facts and data, gathered from the law and several court cases. He added witness testimony and his own personal experiences. 

Gabriel wouldn't be swayed by emotion, but he understood facts and logic.

Adrien paused at the doors to the study, and put the flashdrive in his pocket. If he needed an entire presentation to prove his point, was his point even worth making?

He was prepared, but this was a conversation to have in person. Face to face. He didn't want to stand and point at data on a graph. Everything he needed was in his brain and the legal documents in his folder.

Adrien wanted to look Gabriel Agreste in the eye and tell him exactly how he felt.

He decided to wing it. 

With a deep breath, and some patting down of that one strand of hair that always seemed to spike up, Adrien straightened his suit and strolled into Gabriel's office.

He took a seat across from his father, who barely glanced up from the computer.

"Adrien-" Gabriel waved, "you know you can't interrupt my work."

"Father," Adrien took a breath, "we need to talk."

"I'm very busy."

"But-"

"I have a meeting very soon. You'll have to find some time that fits in my schedule."

"That meeting is with me." Adrien set his folder down on the desk. "I want to talk."

"Adrien, can't you see I'm working? What is all this?"

"I think you'll find it interesting." Adrien pushed a specific paper towards Gabriel. "Read this."

"I... what?" Gabriel picked up the paper, holding it close to his eyes. "I am not dressing up as Ladybug. We can afford a pizza."

"We're getting pizza?"

"No." 

"Wait, what?" Adrien blinked. "I'm confused."

"The flyer you gave me?" Gabriel crumpled it up and tossed it back at his son, "free pizza it you dress up like a hero-"

"Give me that." Adrien snatched the coupon out of the air. "That was the wrong paper. Try this one."

Gabriel read slowly, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Why would it be a joke?"

"I just don't understand. Adrien, this is your home. I an your father."

"I want to be emancipated."

"You're 16."

"So what?" Adrien folded his arms. "You were only 18 when you eloped with mother."

"That is different."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"You have nowhere to go. Your mother and I both had jobs. You don't have enough money to sustain yourself."

"I have a job."

"If you leave this family, I will fire you for breach of contract." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Fine."

"You wouldn't have a job."

"I have a job at a bakery, with Marinette, remember? You wanted me to he more independent. It's part time, for now, but-" Adrien pulled out a graph. "I've looked at apartments, and I have enough saved for a year, and that's if I didn't have a job."

"Adrien, doesn't this seem a little extreme?"

"I can support myself, and I want out."

"I can support you."

"Like you've been supporting me since mom died?"

Gabriel's voice was quieter. "Adrien, don't make this difficult. You love here, with me. You do not need to be emancipated."

"Dad-"

"Adrien." Gabriel sighed. "If this conversation is over, close the door on your way out."

Adrien had a brief moment of genius. Or stupidity. Probably both. 

He had come this far, he wasn't going go give up that easily.

Adrien decided go bring up the one thing that might possibly make his gather change his mind. "What if I marry someone?"

Gabriel had the audacity to laugh in Adrien's face. "You're getting married?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Adrien. I do not have time for hypothetical scenarios. Do not waste my time."

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I'm getting married." Adrien lied. "We wanted to keep our engagement a secret until we were sure it would work out, but we can't wait anymore. Now is the time."

"Now?"

"Well, not right now," Adrien shrugged, "but soon."

He blinked. "Who are you marrying?"

Adrien hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well-"

"Is it that Marinette girl?" Gabriel turned the computer moniter around so Adrien could see. "I could design her a wedding dress and oh, I've been planning your tux since the day you were born. Something bold, but classy and-"

"Its not Marinette." Adrien cleared his throat. "And even if it was, I'm sure she would want to design her own dress."

"Well, if it's not her, who is it? Surely it's not Ladybug. I know you admire her, son, but-"

Adrien's cheeks started burning. "What? Who told you that?"

"Adrien, you're my son. I know things."

"I have to schedule meetings to talk with you. You don't know anything about me."

"Fair enough." Gabriel sighed. "When the printer ran out of red ink, I checked go see what had been printed."

Adrien crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the images of Ladybug you printed, probably to place with your shrine."

"I don't have a shrine."

"Adrien, I want you to know that I have access to your entire online purchase history."

Adrien's face paled. "You do?"

"Yes. And I think you might have a cheese problem."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Only if you tell me who you're going to marry."

Adrien blanked. 

Marinette would be great, but he couldn't drag her into this mess. Nino would probably agree to marry him, but not only would his father disapprove immensely, Adrien wasn't sure how Alya would feel about it. Adrien couldn't ask Kagami, that would be playing with hear feelings.

Ideally, Adrien wanted to marry Ladybug, but in the future. Involving her in this would involve an identity reveal and there were too many chaotic factors.

No, Adrien needed someone he trusted completely.

Someone who understood him, who would never let him down.

Someone who knew what he was thinking. 

Gabriel clapped, startling Adrien out of his thoughts. "Adrien. Who are you going to marry?"

"Uhhh..." He didn't think he'd get this far. He couldn't explain this to Ladybug, Kagami, or Marinette, and all his other friends were in relationships. There was only one person that he trusted completely. One person who could talk to Gabriel and say exactly what After wanted them to say. "....Chat Noir?"

Gabriel didn't respond. He was completely speechless. A little pale.

Adrien took that as a good sign, and left the office before his father could say anything.

Maybe he would revisit soon as Chat Noir. 

That seemed like a solid idea. 

He walked to his room, where he promptly began to plan.

....

A couple hours later, Adrien decided to revisit as Chat Noir. (Yes, there was a scheduled meeting).

He walked into his father's office and sat down, like before. 

Chat Noir cleared his throat. "Hello-"

Gabriel briefly glanced up from the computer. "Oh, so Adrien wasn't making this up?"

"No, sir. Adrien and me are..." Chat held in a giggle, "deeply in love."

"Its just the two of us. You can drop the charade."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" Did his father know? Yikes. If his father knew he was Chat Noir, then he had to deal with an entirely different set of identity-related issues, along with the emancipation attempt.

"I think we both know what we know."

It was a vague threat, Adrien's least favorite kind of threat. With specific threats, at least he knew exactly what was at stake.

That did not bode well for Adrien's secret identity.

Chat swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "I know what I know, but I'm not sure if you know what I know..."

"I've been careful. You have no proof."

"Proof of what?" 

Gabriel folded his arms. "Adrien has nothing to do with any of my business."

"I'm not marrying him for your business. I'm marrying him for love."

"I respect that."

"Thank you."

"Aren't you worried about Adrien?" Gabriel frowned. "If you publicly marry him, it puts him at greater risk of an akuma attack."

"It will be a private wedding, and I trust that Adrien can protect himself."

"I'm worried about my son. I don't want him in the middle of a magical fight."

"Believe me, Adrien has accepted the risks. For .. love." It wasn't even a complete lie. 

"Then, I must accept it as well." Gabriel frowned. "I will be holding you responsible for my son's safety."

"Thank you. All Adrien wanted was your acceptance."

"For liking men? I'd never discriminate like that. The world of fashion is full of LGBTQ people. One can never get as far in fashion as I have by being homophobic."

"Huh." Adrien liked girls, specifically Ladybug, but it was nice to know that his father would be accepting, if that were the case. He hadn't given it much thought, believing that his father would shun him if he even considered being attracted to boys. 

He always thought his father was a rather conservative old man. Apparently he had been wrong.

So Gabriel wasn't as much of a jerk as be could've been. He was still a jerk. 

"However, I must ask, can I see that ring on your hand?"

"Why?" Chat Noir glanced at his miraculous. 

The only person that ever wanted to see his miraculous was Hawkmoth... but there was no way his father could be Hawkmoth. He had been akumatized. 

"I want to see the colors. I'm trying to design tuxedos for the two of you to get married in, but I just can't seem to capture your essence."

"That's really not necesarry-"

"Nonsense." Gabriel waved. "You're a part of the family." 

Who was this person, and what had they done with his father.

"Not yet. And really, you don't need to-"

"I assume Adrien already knows your identity?"

"Yea?"

"Perfect."

"What?"

"I think I can figure out what I'm missing, if I could really see your face."

Adrien let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His father wasn't Hawkmoth, he was just having a creative block. "I'm sorry, I can't reveal that until Hawkmoth is defeated."

"How are you going to get married, if you can't reveal your identity?"

Adrien hadn't planned this far ahead. Honestly, he hadn't expected to get this far. "Ladybug is a minister." He lied, "she will officiate the wedding and file the documents for us."

"You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Yep. And there's no need for you to make the tuxes." Adrien wasn't going to wear them. If he could make his plan work, he wouldn't need any fancy clothes at all. "We've already got that figured out."

"I can have them done within the week. It will be my gift to you two."

Adrien didn't understand why his father was being so stubborn. "Thanks for the offer."

"So, two tuxes. I'll give them to Adrien Friday."

"No." If all went to plan, he would be gone by then.

"No?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"We're getting married tomorrow!" Chat Noir blurted out, and then immediately covered his mouth.

His plan was progressing much faster than he had anticipated. It didn't give him much time to figure out the fine details. 

Gabriel looked a little pale. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Chat Noir nodded, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to speak with my fiancee."

Gabriel didn't protest.

Chat Noir walked back to Adrien's room, where he locked the door and transformed back into himself.

Phase 1 of the plan were done. 

Now, onto phase 2: electric boogaloo.

After patrol, Chat Noir lingered behind, for longer than usual.

Ladybug noticed, and gave him a hug. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not exactly." He shrugged. "I just need a favor."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be back with croissants in 10 minutes-"

"Not that kind of favor." He corrected her.

"Oh?"

"I need to borrow the Fox miraculous."

Ladybug was taken aback. "Why???" 

"Personal reasons."

"I can't hand out such a dangerous miraculous without a real reason. Chat, I trust you, just let me know what you're going to do."

"I need to make an illusion, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Well, I kinda am supposed to get married tomorrow..."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"Its a private event." There. Great explaining Adrien. 

"But I'm Ladybug. I could've been your maid of honor. Chat, I've got to throw you a bachelor's party tonight."

"That's really not necessary. I'd like to get a good nights sleep."

"You can't get Married!"

Chat chuckled. "You sound like my dad."

"You're 16!!!"

"Seriously, freaky, that's what my dad said." Chat shook his head. 

"Maybe I am your father."

"I'd die of embarrassment. On the spot. I'm deceased."

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"I know! I panicked."

"You panicked and got married?"

"In my defense, it seemed like the best plan."

"Who's the lucky Lady?" Ladybug winked. "Ryuuko?"

"Actually, it's a guy. You might know him."

"Viperion?"

"No, Adrien Agreste."

Ladybug fainted.

A few minutes later she sat up, rubbing her head. "I just had the weirdest dream.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you needed the fox miraculous."

"I do need the fox miraculous." Chat Noir agreed.

"In the dream though, you were marrying Adrien Agreste."

"What a dream." Chat scratched his neck. "So... miraculous?"

"Sure. Wait here." Ladybug swung across the rooftops.

Approzximately 7 minutes later, she returned with the miraculous and a bag of croissants. 

"Ladybug, I love you."

Ladybug elbowed him teasingly. "Don't let your husband hear you say that."

"Not my husband yet." He winked.

"Chat Noir, I trust you. I am giving you the miraculous of the Fox for 24 hours. Do you swear to use it for world balance and not personal gain?"

"I-" his jaw dropped. "I haven't even proposed yet."

"Great." Ladybug placed the box in his hands. "Good luck with the wedding."

"Thanks." He pocketed the pendant. "I'm gonna need all the luck I can get."

Now for the next step. 

Chat Noir rushed to Marinette's house. Weirdly enough, Ladybug was headed in a similar direction, but she sped up and they parted ways.

(Also, when he landed on Marinette's balcony, there was a loud crash from her window, but he ignored it.)

He climbed inside, where Marinette was breathing heavily, and got down on one knee. "Marinette, can I ask you a favor?"

She froze. "Are you proposing?"

"Would you say yes?"

"No?"

"I'm engaged to someone else." He stood up. "Sorry for the confusion. Its a small favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you design a wedding dress for me?"

"Yeah, when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow." 

Her jaw dropped. "Theres no way I can make a wedding dress for you by tomorrow."

"No,no n,o." He waved. "I don't need the actual dress, I need a design. It'll be a mirage." 

She frowned. "Do I need to design Ladybug a dress too?"

"I'm not marrying Ladybug."

"I never said you were... she's attending the wedding, right?"

"I hope so." Chat shrugged. "Shes my best man. You're the maid of honor."

"You can't just-"

"Wait, I have an easier idea."

"Oh?" Marinette, who had been frantically sketching a dress, put her pencil down. 

"You've designed wedding dresses for your friends, right?"

"I mean, hypothetical, future dresses, yeah?"

"Cool."

"Thanks?"

"Did you design a wedding dress for Adrien?"

Marinette frowned. "You can't judge me -" she flipped through her sketchbook. "That boy could pull off a dress better than I can."

Chat Noir looked it over. "Nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, I like the suit you designed for yourself. Thats a fun reversal of gender roles."

"You aren't mad that I paired myself with Adrien?"

"No, its cool. It was just a sketch." Chat smiled. "Besides, you two would be cute together."

"Thanks, I think?"

"You have my blessing."

"To date Adrien?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you marrying him?"

"Oh shoot. Wait." Chat frowned. "We can come back to this discussion once Hawkmoth is defeated."

"I don't think-"

"When Hawkmoth is defeated, I'll marry Ladybug-"

"Ha! Yeah, right."

"-and divorce Adrien. He'll be heartbroken, of course."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. He'll be heartbroken and lonely. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"You pick up the pieces and marry Adrien. We both live happily ever after."

"This feels unfair to Adrien."

"Its a mutually agreed upon marriage of convenience, there are no feelings involved." Chat Noir explained, omitting the fact that he was the same person.

"Oh, so-"

"But I'm such a catch. I know Adrien will fall for me. I'd fall for me."

"Okayyy." Marinette yawned. "If that's all, I should probably be getting to sleep."

"Thank you."

She practically shoved him out of the broken window. Defenstration would not be the move the night before his wedding. "Go to sleep."

He didn't.

That would've required going home, which was out of the question.

Instead, he practiced illusions on top of the Eiffel Tower.

Around noon the next day, Adrien sent Alya a text. "Big Ladyblog scoop under the Eiffel Tower."

"Send me a video?" She replied.

"Can't." He sent, followed quickly by, "I'm busy."

"Is it akuma?"

"Chat Noir."

Then he closed his phone, and climbed onto the roof of a nearby building to begin working his magic. 

Within seconds, mirage of Chat Noir and Adrien holding hands appeared. Adrien was in a floor-length white ballroom, and Chat was in a matching black one, but with a mask.

He looked good. Both of him. Like really good.

The illusion of Ladybug stood behind them, in a red suit.

Alya appeared on the scene, and Ladybug said, "you May now kiss the bride-groom." 

The illusion of Chat Noir and Adrien kissed for slightly longer than average, but no tongue. 

Alya was streaming the entire thing. 

"I now pronounce you cat and not cat."

The Fox timer beeped.

Right.

For all of his planning, Adrien couldn't figure out how to do a wedding in only five minutes.

The illusion of Chat Noir picked up Adrien, bridal-style and jumped on the rooftops. 

The Ladybug illusion kissed Marinette (whoa Adrien get your mind out of the gutter this is emancipation time, not fantasize about pretty girl time, that's 3pm) and used her yoyo to swing away.

Satisfied, Adrien let the illusion fall, and sent a photo of himself kissing Chat to his father. To be petty.

All his father replied with was, "Those dresses look well made."

It was as close to approval as he was going to get.

And now, finally, he was free.

He started full time at the bakery on Monday. 

...

A few months later Gabriel Agreste's identity as Hawkmoth was revealed to the public.

Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir got their marriage annulled immediately. It was all over the tabloids. 

(Chat had to tell multiple sources that it was a mutual split and had nothing to do with Hawkmoth, but rumours spread around like wildfire).

Mysteriously, Chat got engaged to Ladybug, and Adrien to a friend named Marinette. 

Much like the first time, he got down on one knee, and she thought it was a joke at first. It was entirely real. 

Chat Noir's second wedding, to Ladybug, was longer than the first, since it wasn't on a five minute timer.

His third wedding, to Marinette, was the most legally binding. He had to write all five of his middle makes down on the official court documents they signed. 

(And, no one needed to know that he was married to both Marinette and Ladybug. After all, they were the same person)

And the city of Paris threw Ladynoir's wedding for free in honor of Hawkmoth's defeat. It was cheaper than if they had been paid minimum wage the entire time they worked as super heroes, on an hourly, per battle rate (thanks Alya for recording data and Max for analyzing), but that was a fight for a different time.


	2. Maribug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand (okay one person asked for this), here's marinette marrying Ladybug. 
> 
> (Pre hawkmoth-defeat, post Adrichat wedding)

While Marinette didn't exactly understand everything that Chat Noir had done, other than cast a mirage of a wedding, she knew one thing.

He definitely had no idea of her identity.

After all, why would he make a mirage of Ladybug kiss Marinette. That made absolutely no sense, it was an impossible scenario.

Or a weird dream. 

Marinette did not need to think about her crush's husband thinking about her kissing herself. (That sounded even more complicated out loud.) Marinette didn't want to be caught in some sort of love square between Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir. (Technically it was more of a love triangle, because she as Ladybug were the same person, but Chat and Adrien didn't know).

While it made her stomach do weird loops that she didn't quite understand, ultimately, she let the matter go. She could think about the implications of that after they defeated Hawkmoth. 

And while Ladybug thought that revealing the Adrichat relationship to the public was risky, she entirely understood the reasoning behind it. 

Adrien wanted to move out, and marrying Chat was the only way.

What didn't make sense, though, was that Adrien moved in to Marinette's house.

Sure, Sabine and Tom welcomed him with open arms, and he worked in the bakery, and went to school with Marinette, so it was convenient, but it didn't make sense.

She didn't really know what to make of Adrien and Chat's relationship. Chat was never around. (Truth be told, Chat hung out with Marinette on the balcony more than he was with Adrien.)

Marinette really didn't want to judge, it wasn't her place, but it felt like Chat was using Adrien. 

...and then there was the kiss.

Or at least, what looked like an attempted kiss. 

After one particularly late night, talking to Chat Noir, Marinette went for the traditional bisou, cheek kisses. Chat Noir did not.

It resulted in an awkward kiss just slightly off center off her mouth. 

Marinette had jumped back. "You have a husband."

"I am so sorry." Chat Noir, "I didn't mean to-"

"You definitely did."

"What?"

"You meant to." Marinette crossed her arms. "I saw the look in your eyes."

"I-" Chat hesitated.

"You?"

"I. I did mean to." He sighed. "But it's not like that."

"Not like what?"

"Adrien and I-" he winced.

"Are married." Marinette finished for him. 

"Well, yes, but no. Its a marriage of convenience. We both needed it."

Marinette frowned. "Even so, I don't feel comfortable kissing you, until you two talk it out."

"I'll talk to him. I'm sorry."

"Talk to him." Marinette took a breath. "And then, we can talk."

"Okay."

"All three of us."

"Uuhh-" Chat frowned. "I'm not so sure-"

"Do you want me to go get Adrien right now?"

"Nonono-" Chat waved his arms. "That's really not necessary."

"He's your husband. And he's awake. His light is on." She stepped back. "And I really think this is a conversation you should be having sooner rather than later."

"Don't-"

"The way you're hesitating makes me think you need to talk to him." 

Chat grabbed her wrist. "Please. Dont."

Marinette yanked her hand away. "This is for your own good." She climbed down her trapdoor, and glanced up, where it looked like Chat was about go jump off her balcony. "Don't try to run."

"Yeah..."

Marinette rolled her eyes and continued downstairs, towards the room that was permanently becoming Adrien's room, (if, as she suspected, there was a messy split).

In front of his door, she hesitated, before knocking. "Adrien?"

There was a large thump, with a crash and the sound of some glass shattering... like someone came in through the window and ruined his potted plants.

"Yeah.. I'm here." He sounded out of breath.

"Can I come in?"

"Give me a minute." 

Marinette anxiously stared at the door as Adrien scrambled around behind it.

"I'm ready."

Marionette walked in to see... Adrien. But his hair was a mess, disheveled, and his shirt was buttoned wrong.

Not that Marinette had been staring at his shirt. 

He was a married man..even if he didn't wear a ring. 

Chat Noir wore a ring, but that was different. 

Adrien brushed his hair back, and smiled. "Hey Marinette."

"Hey Adrien."

"You down for another round of late night mecha strike?" He placed his hands on his hips.

It was a weird look.

Not a had one, but-

Marinette shook the thoughts from her mind. "Not exactly. I think we need to have a more serious talk."

Adrien took a deep breath. "Marinette, I'm-"

He was staring into her eyes, exactly how Chat had.

Whatever he was going to say, she had to avoid it. It was a conversation for him and Chat. She had no part in the matter.

Chat had tried to kiss her, he owed it to Adrien to tell him the truth.

Before he could speak, she cut him off. "I wanted to tell you, I'm engaged to Ladybug."

He seemed taken aback. "You are?"

It was too late to take back the words, even if she wished she could.

"Yep." She gave a strained smile. "Me and Ladybug."

"I thought she was too busy to date anyone."

"Yeah, she thought so too." Marinette shrugged. "Well, the wedding is Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yep." She laughed nervously. "Spur of the moment thing. We were really inspired by you and Chat."

"Sure you were." Adrien squinted at her. "You and Ladybug, huh?"

"Hahah yep."

"Marinette, it is friday."

"Oh shoot. Wouldn't want go keep my bride waiting." With that, she sprinted up the stairs, grabbing the Ladybug and the Fox miraculous.

As she climbed through the trapdoor, a very out of breath Chat Noir Sat on her chair.

"Go talk to your husband."

"What are you doing?"

Marinette climbed onto the railing. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't want to know."

"I'm getting married. Be back soon."

"Okay?"

She jumped off the balcony, landing on a nearby rooftop. "Oof."

"Are you good?"

"Yeah, I do this all the time."

"But-"

"Talk to Adrien. Ooh and have him text Alya. From my phone. She's gonna kill me for not telling her."

"I can do that."

As soon as she could escape his view, she ducked behind a chimney and transformed. Calling the fox miraculous to action, she landed close to the Eiffel Tower.

Much like Chat had done, she fabricated an entire wedding.

Marinette and Ladybug had suits, black and white, with red ties.

A mirage of Adrien walked her down the aisle. 

She and Ladybug held hands, staring into each other's eyes as Chat Noir was the minister.

Frankly the whole thing seemed like a weird fever dream. 

When Chat said to kiss the bride, there was an awkward moment where he started to kiss Marinette and-

She had to stop thinking about that. There was nothing between them. They were married. 

And at the end, Ladybug held Marinette bridal style, and they swung off into the sunset. 

The mirage of Chat carried Adrien away into the distance.

After that whole thing was over, Marinette made her way back to her balcony.

Her balcony, where Chat Noir was waiting for her. 

"Tsk tsk. Did you just fake your own wedding to prove a point?"

"Perhaps."

"I'd be disappointed in you, if I hadn't done the exact Same thing last week."

"Exact Same?"

"Yeah. Ladybug."

"How'd you know?"

"Next time, don't transform behind a glass chimney."

She frowned. "Adrien?"

"Yes."

"Huh. So that means-"

" I really am sorry for kissing you. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I do. I love you. But I'm allegedly married. I had to fake marry myself to get emancipated and... I should've-"

"You should've protected your identity better." She shook her head. "Someone could find out."

"I'll be careful."

"Really, if you wanted to he emancipated, you should've married me."

"Really?"

"Always, Chaton. You're the best partner anyone could wish for."

"I love you. I've always loved you."

"I love you too."

And so their first real kiss was on Maribug's wedding night. 

It went viral on Twitter the next day and Ladybug had to release a public statement claiming that she was not married to Marinette and it had been an illusion from an akuma that she defeated.

Chat Noir, who stood suspiciously close to her during the press conference, for someone married to Adrien Agreste, agreed with every word she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Written in random chunks for once. Usually I just write all at once, but I've been busy, so I did this a little bit at a time.
> 
> In case you were wondering "what was she thinking?" I can't tell you, but I can tell you what music I was listening to so maybe that explains the general vibes.
> 
> I was listening to The Monster Mash when I wrote the first chunk  
> (Then I went on a weird spotify search where I listened to bops like the monster rap, the Monster Swim, and other songs that are the monster mash but not and then I made a Halloween playlist)
> 
> Then I was listening to coconut mall from mariokart. Just on loop. 
> 
> And then after reorganizing my entire room and listening to my "crying hours bops" playlist which includes Dear Winter by AJR, All Will Be Well by the gabe dixon band, Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift and Good Kid from the lightning thief musical I wrote the next part
> 
> Then I was listening to devil went down to georgia


End file.
